Les joies du VTT
by Catirella
Summary: Les VTT c’est dangereux surtout les freins ! Nan c’est pas des conneries expérience personnel, sans la bestiole du type Woauf Woauf... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 28]... YAOI...


Titre : **Les joies du VTT**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 28)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Perso, j'aime pas le vélo_

_Mais bon si des bishos commencent a se promener dans les bois à vélo…_

_Faudra y réfléchir_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 20 octobre 2006._

Franchement, j'ai écrit car il fallait un OS pour ce mardi, mais je n'avais aucune idée de base.  
Je n'ai trouvé mieux pour cette semaine et j'en suis désolée.  
Bonne lecture quand même à vous tous.  
Bisou.  
Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Les joies du VTT **

**

* * *

**

J'ai l'air d'un idiot !

Ouais et je vous proute grave.

C'est pas vous qui venez de vous gaufrez en VTT.

C'est moi, Duo Maxwell et à 23 ans je viens de me gameller en toute beauté.

**Ça fait MALLLLLLLLLLLLL.**

Snif.

J'ai un peu beaucoup trop freiner là.

Et je suis passé par-dessus le vélo. Ben j'ai découvert qu'il n'y avait pas d'Air Bag en mode deux roues.

**Résultat.**

Comme j'ai eu… Ne me demandez pas comment… La présence d'esprit de mettre les deux mains en avant, j'ai bien sûr celles-ci bien écorchées les genoux je vous raconte même pas.

Vive les shorts.

Nan, c'est fini j'en porte plus.

Et j'ai voulu semble-t-il me la jouer version cascadeur, sauf que !

**Je ne le suis pas.**

Du coup mes coudes ont morflé en plus d'une cheville.

Et ma chienne qui me lèche le visage.

Elle est adorable mais j'ai plus besoin d'une douche et de soins.

Misère je vais devoir me relever et la roue de mon VTT est voilée, donc foutu. De toute façon impossible de remonter dessus. J'ai mal aussi aux fesses.

**Hein ?**

Non. Je n'ai pas eu d'impact lors de ma chute à cet endroit de mon anatomie, c'est juste le fait d'avoir était assis dessus plus de 2 heures et à pédaler comme un fou pour que Thama elle se dépense à fond.

Perso je me suis éclaté la tronche à fond c'est sûr !

Se relever.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**… **Putain de bordel de merde**… Oups désolé Thama mais je ne peux pas poser le pied à terre… Comment je vais faire ? ... **JE NE VEUX PAS FINIR ICI**… »

« WHAF WHAF »

« Dis ? Tu peux pas te transformer en Lassie l'espace d'un instant ? … Vu la tête que tu fais… Non… Je suis maudit… Et en plus je commence à avoir froid. »

Ben oui.

Dans l'effort j'avais super chaud, mais maintenant je suis comme un gland au sol depuis sûrement plus de 15 minutes et ce petit bois est **DÉSERT** et fin octobre il fait pas non plus 25 degrés à l'ombre.

« Boueeeee, tu n'as pas froid Thama ? Viens tenir chaud à ton maître steuplaît… ? …. **THAMA RIEVIENS ICI CHIENNE INGRATE**… Même elle, elle m'abandonne… **Aieeeeee**. En plus il y avait une crevasse et c'est moi qui me l'a suis payée, il y a des jours comme cela ou il vaut mieux rester couché j'aurai… ?. !. … AU MON DIEU… **NONNNNNNNNNNNNN**… **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… Cette fois c'est sûr, je vais mourir… »

Thama a ramené un compagnon de jeu et celui-ci vient de sauter sur le Duo pour lui faire la fête.

« Oui tu es beau, Ouch… Je suis un mâle comme toi alors ne me castre pas j'ai pas besoin de ça en plus… Tu n'aurais pas une maîtresse ou un maître de type humain ? »

Le magnifique Labrador couleur chocolat le fixe avec la tête sur le côté, mais n'aboie pas.

« C'est bien ma veine un chien muet ! »

« WING AUX PIEDS. »

« UN HUMAIN merci mon Dieu. »

Pourquoi il me regarde comme cela ? Á bas la fierté.

« S'il vous plaît vous pourriez m'aider à me relever ? »

« Hn. »

« Hein ? »

Merde.

Il est comme son chien sauf pour crier.

« Aieeeeeeeee, j'ai besoin d'aide je n'y arrive pas seul, j'ai essayé mais j'ai dû me fouler la cheville et avec la position que j'ai dans cette foutue crevasse j'arrive à rien, donc un peTI**T COUP** **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**… **Aie aie** aie aie aie… Merci beaucoup. »

« Hn. »

« Je peux abuser en vous demandant de me ramasser mon VTT. »

Pourquoi il regarde mon vélo de travers.

« Il ne roulera plus. »

AH ! Il sait parler.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas pour remonter dessus de toute façon j'en suis incapable, c'est pour… En fait j'en sais rien. C'est mon vélo et je l'aimais ce vélo et j'ai mal partout et je veux mon lit et j'ai froid et… »

« Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous. »

« Merci. »

**Ce mec et un traître.**

Pourquoi ?

Devinez où je me trouve là ?

**DANS UNE PHARMACIE. **

Ok, ça pourrait être pire… En plus elle est à lui la pharmacie, ils ont dit « Bonjour Patron » lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Nos deux toutous ils sont restés à l'extérieur sagement. C'est surtout qu'ils se papouillent oui.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**, **ça pique ce truc**… Non non non je veux pas… **AHHhhhhhhh**… »

« ÇA SUFFIT. »

« Mais cela pique trop. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler autant. Il y a des clients et même les enfants qui parfois viennent ne font pas autant d'histoires pour désinfecter leurs plaies ou pour une piqûre. »

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux mais je lui ferais pas ce plaisir à ce sadique de la compresse et du désinfectant.

Il a enfin fini c'est que cela fait super mal. Il m'a soigné tous mes bobos et m'a mis un strapping à la cheville.

« C'est bien vous avez été sage. Cela mérite une récompense. »

Hé, je ne suis pas ma chienne moi… ? … J'ai rien dit !

Il vient de prendre une sucette, lui a ôté son emballage et me la mise dans la bouche.

« Mechi…"

« Hn. Pendant ce temps là au moins vous ne parlerez pas. »

Ben pourquoi il dit cela ?

Peux être que je l'ai soûlé en paroles lorsqu'il m'a aider pour arriver jusqu'ici ? Ben en même temps je me suis vengé à l'avance.

« Bon. Maintenant je vous ramène chez vous. »

Une petite demi-heure plus tard il regarde mon minuscule studio.

« Comment fait vous avec votre Golden Retriever ? »

« D'où le VTT qui n'est plus. Je vais devoir me mettre à la course à pieds, mais là c'est foutu comme mon vélo. »

Il soupire, j'aime pas son soupir.

« Je vais garder votre chien le temps que votre cheville aille mieux. »

« HEIN ? Non je veux pas être seul. »

« HN ! »

« Je vis seul et c'est le cadeau que m'a fait le Propriétaire de l'animalerie où je travaille quand je n'ai pas cours. Personne ne voulait l'acheter car elle commençait à ne plus être un bébé et c'est vrai que l'on s'est attaché l'un à l'autre… Je ne veux pas encore me retrouver tout seul ici. »

Et re-soupir.

C'est bon ou pas bon ça ?

« Je vous garde vous et Thama le temps que votre cheville aille mieux et ensuite s'ils font des petits on avisera. »

« Wing n'est pas castré ? »

« Hn… Tout comme vous. »

Moment de grande honte, il m'a entendu. Mais il était où ? Pas dans mon champs de vision en tout cas.

Là je végète sur le canapé et je sens une petite chose me remonter le long du corps. Ce n'est pas encore très lourd mais d'ici quelques mois cela va le devenir.

« L2 descend. »

« Whouaf. »

« Nan tu ne m'auras pas par la flateri… »

« Elle a été à bonne école… Duo tu ne devais pas les éduquer pour qu'ils ne montent pas sur le canapé ? »

« Heero ! »

« Hn… »

Heero me prend la miss L2 et la repose au sol.

« L2 on ne monte pas sur le canapé et sur mon amant. »

Je rougis. Cela fait pourtant plus de 9 mois que nous vivons ensemble, du moins que je suis venu vivre chez lui et je rougis toujours autant lorsqu'il me parle de cette façon.

« Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Où sont L1 et L4 ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« **Duo**. »

Je me redresse, me lève et l'enlace pour avoir un câlin et plus qu'il me gronde. Il me serre contre son torse et je suis bien. D'un coup deux petites canailles arrivent à toutes pattes et jouent de suite avec les trois autres, qui eux étaient rester auprès de leur maman. Ma Thama.

Wing lui il surveille sa progéniture et gardant toujours un œil ouvert même lorsqu'il fait un petit somme comme à l'instant.

Pour le moment nous n'avons pas donné de noms aux 5 magnifiques chiots que Thama a mis au monde il y a presque 2 mois. Pour mon plus grand malheur aucun ne restera avec nous. Ils ont déjà tous de futurs maîtres.

Heero m'a offert un nouveau VTT au printemps dernier. Il est super.

Les freins aussi, je fais super attention de ne pas en abuser.

Mais pour l'heure promenade en famille dans les bois.

Ils sont super excités tous et ils savent que c'est l'heure de la sortie journalière. C'est qu'ils ne sont pas bêtes mes bébés.

« Heero on peut vraiment pas en garder au moins un ? »

« Non. On a déjà deux chiens et une chatte qui n'a pas bougé de notre chambre depuis la venue au monde des 5 monstres qui sont pratiquement deux fois plus gros qu'elle. »

Je pouffe de rire. Il est vrai que Shyna n'a pas apprécié qu'un des petits la tète. Il avait un peu confondu. Shyna est habituée au deux gros mais pas aux 5 petits qui galopent dans tous les sens.

Heero m'embrasse avec passion et je savoure ce baiser comme tous ceux qu'il me donne depuis notre premier baiser sous le regard de Thama et Wing.

**AH OUI !**

Shyna était là aussi entre les pattes de Thama. C'était trop mimi.

« Aller tout le monde on y va. Duo équipe-toi. »

« Encore ! »

« Oui. Je tiens à t'avoir intact ce soir comme tous les autres soirs. »

Que voulez-vous répondre à cela à par un sourire rempli d'amour.

Je m'équipe donc et nous voici parti tous les 9 pour notre balade d'une petite heure.

J'ai failli oublier.

J'ai donné un petit nom à mon nouveau VTT.

"**Deathscythe**."

Sur lui je suis le Dieu de la mort.

**Shinigami.. **

**YAHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…**

Pas contre j'ai l'air d'un baka avec mon équipement de la mort qui tue.

Merci Heero.

_**FIN**_

XXVIII  
Pas d'inspi, désolée il y a des semaines sans  
et celle-ci en était une de plus.  
Á dans 7 jours.

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

* * *

**Une petite Review ****  
****ou****  
****un petit Commentaire ? …** ↓↓↓ 


End file.
